Blood Fight
Blood Fight is an upcoming fighting game developed and published by Bandai Namco that features a mix of characters and stages from iconic horror and action game, comic and film franchises. The game is to be out in 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. Gameplay Blood Fight's mechanics are based on the Soul Calibur fighting game engines. The core weapon-based combat returns with various tweaks, implementing the all-new Pandora Edge system (a combination of Critical and Pandora-based powers from the Soul series and Street Fighter X Tekken, respectively). Like traditional Soul games, players fight using a combination of vertical and horizontal weapon and melee (punch/kick) strikes and are accompanied by both a color-changing gem, Soul Gauge, beside the health meter and a combo meter, Pandora Gauge, right beneath it. When the opperment is defeated, the player pulls a combo that kills the opperment. The Pandora Gauge is a fluctuating combo-driven meter that rises with the number of hits in a single combo and depletes following the end of each attack. It grants the user special abilities during its lifespan. It allows them to charge at the opponent and perform quick movements, which can be used to perform longer, more sophisticated combos that increase in damage with each successive hit or tactically outmaneuver the enemy. Players can also use its remaining gauge to perform a Nullifier attack, which releases an exploding blast of energy to break an enemy's combo. The larger the Pandora meter when used, the more damage it'll inflict on impact. When the meter is maxed out, the wielder can utilize a Soul Destroyer, an energy-siphoning telekinetic slash/dash attack. When completely fulfilled, the meter will remain in Critical until the wielder uses a special ability. If both meters are maxed out, the user may perform a Critical Finisher, an insta-kill technique. Characters *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *Ashen One (Dark Souls) *Big Daddy (BioShock) *Carnage (Spider-Man) *Chris Redfiled (Resident Evil) *Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) *Corvo Attano (Dishonored) *Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) *Jago (Killer Instinct) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Kratos (God of War) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Master Chief (Halo) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Predator (Alien vs Predator) *Prophet (Crysis) *Rayne (BloodRayne) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Snake Eyes (G.I. Joe) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Spawn (Spawn) *Super Tyrant (Resident Evil) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Terminator (Terminator) *Wolverine (X-Men) *Xenomorph (Alien) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) Cast *Laura Bailey - Rayne *Steve Blum - Wolverine *Keith David - Spawn *Steve Downes - Master Chief *Robert Englund - Freddy Krueger *J.S. Gilbert - Sweet Tooth *Jennifer Hale - Commander Shepard (female) *David Hayter - Solid Snake *Christopher Judge - Kratos *Mark Meer - Commander Shepard (male) *James Vincent Meredith - Prophet *Barry Pepper - Alex Mercer *Stephen Russell - Corvo Attano *Tomokazu Seki - Yoshimitsu *Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfiled *Arnold Schwarzenegger - Terminator *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion *Tara Strong - Juliet Starling *Fred Tatasciore - Carnage *Anna Torv - Nariko *Mike Willette - Jago *Gunner Wright - Isaac Clarke Quotes *Announcer: Round 1. Fight! ---- *Solid Snake: (To Snake Eyes) What are you? A ninja? ---- *Spawn: Your soul is full of sin. *Chris Redfiled: Possibly the smell of dead zombies. Stages *Camp Crystal Lake (Friday the 13th) *Cobra Base (G.I. Joe) *Danger Room-X Mansion (X-Men) *Fulton Hydrodam-Rooftop (Crysis 3) *Ishimura (Dead Space) *Jungle (Aliens vs. Predator) *Mishima Dojo (Tekken 7) *Mother Base (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) *Netherrealm (Mortal Kombat) *Nightmare Realm (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Omega (Mass Effect) *Pit Arena (Heavenly Sword) *San Romero High School (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Skynet Base-L.A. (Terminator) *Tokyo (Resident Evil: Afterlife/Retribution) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers